Dispositivo de ocultación
El Dispositivo de ocultación (Cloaking Device en inglés; ''スパイクローク Supai Kurōku'' lit. Camuflaje espía en japonés) es un objeto en Super Smash Bros. Melee, cuya función es hacer al usuario invisible. Los personajes no recibirán daño mientras sean invisibles (ni siquiera daño de retroceso), pero todavía pueden recibir K.O. dependiendo del daño que tengan. La invisibilidad dura 10 segundos. En uno de los eventos, Slippy Toad dice que el aparato de invisibilidad es de su propia invención; sin embargo, el trofeo y el aspecto del dispositivo provienen del juego Perfect Dark. En la [[Super Smash Bros. (universo)|serie Super Smash Bros.]] En el Modo Clásico y en el Modo Aventura, mientras se es invisible, cada K.O. contará para la bonificación "Invisible KO". El uso de nombres le permite a un jugador invisible localizarse fácilmente, ya que la etiqueta aún es visible, así como los objetos personales que los personajes utilizan, como la Capa de Mario o el Gancho de Link. Los personajes en sí mismos no son completamente invisibles, ya que lanzan destellos cada tres o cuatro segundos, y cuanto más rápido se mueve un personaje, más evidentes se hacen cada vez (se vuelven completamente visibles cuando atacan). El efecto de transparencia se genera por desviación de la luz, que también hace que el personaje sea parcialmente visible cuando esté de frente a cualquier oponente, objeto, o un efecto especial. Ya que a los jugadores les resulta difícil ver a sus personajes, el beneficio principal del objeto es la inmunidad al daño. Los oponentes controlados por la consola no se ven afectados por el dispositivo, y siguen luchando como si el oponente no fuera invisible en absoluto. Aunque el objeto en sí mismo está ausente, en el modo Brawl Especial de Super Smash Bros. Brawl, un modificador llamado "Invisible" está disponible. Activar esta opción hace que todos los personajes sean invisibles, similar al efecto causado por el uso del dispositivo de ocultación, y al igual que cuando el Nintendog es llamado, las etiquetas no serán visibles. Sin embargo, el dispositivo no está en el juego (lo cual probablemente se deba a su afiliación con Rare, la cual es ahora propiedad de Microsoft), y a diferencia de la Mina de proximidad, no hay ningún objeto nuevo para reemplazarlo. En el Evento cooperativo 06: Pretendientes indeseados, los oponentes serán invisibles. Sin embargo, también son mudos, efecto normalmente causado por el Bloque verde. Descripción del trofeo Español 90px|right :Dispos. de Ocultación :Este avanzadísimo dispositivo de camuflaje refleja los rayos de luz de manera que los jugadores que lo usan parecen casi invisibles. Al crear cierta confusión, impiden que dichos jugadores sufran ningún daño. Sin embargo, esto no significa que sean invulnerables: aún pueden acabar tambaleándose o volando a través de la pantalla, dependiendo de sus porcentajes de daño. :*''ALTO SECRETO'' Inglés :Cloaking Device :This state-of-the-art camouflage device bends light rays in such a way that players using it appear almost invisible. The device fosters confusion, and players using it will not take damage while cloaked. This does not mean, however, that players become invulnerable, so they can still be sent reeling or flying across the screen, depending on their damage percentages. :*''Perfect Dark'' (Japón)/''TOP SECRET'' (Norte América) Galería Kirby y Peach usando el Dispositivo de Ocultacion SSBM.jpg|Kirby y Peach usando el Dispositivo de ocultación en Super Smash Bros. Melee. Origen [[Archivo:Dispositivo de ocultacion Perfect Dark.png|thumb|El efecto del Dispositivo de ocultación en Perfect Dark.]] El Dispositivo de ocultación hizo su primera aparición en Perfect Dark. En este juego, el dispositivo era un elemento que utiliza un campo de refracción para el que lo está utilizando sea invisible. El objeto es útil, ya que los enemigos no son capaces de ver al jugador; sin embargo, cuando el jugador dispara sus armas, el efecto es cancelado y se vuelve visible de nuevo. Los enemigos de Perfect Dark también son capaces de utilizar el dispositivo. En Super Smash Bros. Melee, el dispositivo hace que cualquier jugador que lo usa se vuelva invisible. Además, cuando los jugadores atacan, la invisibilidad se distorsiona, haciendo que sea visible por un corto período de tiempo. Curiosidades *En las versiones occidentales de Super Smash Bros. Melee, la descripción de los trofeos del Dispositivo de ocultación y la Mina de proximidad establecen como su juego de origen ALTO SECRETO. Nombre en otros idiomas Véase también